


Big Girls Don't Cry

by MoonDancer478



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Booty Call, F/M, Last Time, idk what else to put just read the thing please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDancer478/pseuds/MoonDancer478
Summary: Based on Fergie's "Big Girls Don't Cry"Juvia has been Gray's booty call for a long while now.Things are about to change.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Big Girls Don't Cry

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**

**You’re probably on your flight back to your home town**

**I need some shelter of my own protection, baby**

**To be with myself and center**

**Clarity, peace, serenity**

Juvia wakes up to the sun peeking through the curtains in Gray’s apartment, blinking as she takes in its gentle greeting. As quietly as possible, she sits up in the bed and stretches, looking over at Gray in the bed. He is asleep, his arms crossed in a defensive way. He never held her, not while they slept together, not afterwards during the bliss of ecstasy, not even on her birthday…

That was why she had to do this.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It’s personal, myself and I**

**We’ve got some straightenin’ out to do**

**And I’m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I’ve got to get a move on with my life**

**It’s time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don’t cry**

She stands from the bed, careful to make sure the disturbance does not wake the man beside her. Although her heart is in agony at the reality of what she must do, she goes through with it anyways, knowing it is for the best.

**The path that I’m walking**

**I must go alone**

**I must take the baby steps till I’m full grown, full grown**

**Fairy tales don’t always have a happy ending, do they?**

**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

Her feet pad along the floor of his room. It is cold, but she is used to the cold, used to his coldness.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It’s personal, myself and I**

**We’ve got some straightenin’ out to do**

**And I’m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I’ve got to get a move on with my life**

**It’s time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don’t cry**

She takes his phone and searches her name in the contacts, her heart constricting when she sees how one-sided their conversations are, except for when he needs a quick female escapade.

_Delete._

**Like the little school mate in the school yard**

**We’ll play jacks and Uno cards**

**I’ll be your best friend, and you’ll be mine**

**Valentine**

**Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to**

**‘Cause I want to hold yours too**

**We’ll be playmates and lovers, and share out secret worlds**

**But it’s time for me to go home**

**It’s getting late and dark outside**

**I need to be with myself and center**

**Clarity, peace, serenity**

With tears in her eyes, she gingerly sets down his phone and walks around his apartment, gathering the clothes she always wears for him, in the hopes that one day he would compliment her beauty. She sighs at her hopeless endeavors and shakes her head at her pitiful self.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It’s personal, myself and I**

**We’ve got some straightenin’ out to do**

**And I’m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I’ve got to get a move on with my life**

**It’s time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don’t cry**

She takes one last look around the room, soaking in the scents and sights for what she promises herself will be the last time. Anger swells inside her chest and when she leaves, she allows the door to slam on her way out of his life.

And then he wakes.


End file.
